michaeljacksonthisisitfandomcom-20200215-history
Setlist
This list includes the setlist for the concerts Early proposed setlisthttps://www.nme.com/news/music/michael-jackson-278-1316577 # Billie Jean # Wanna Be Startin’ Somethin # Rock With You # The Way You Make Me Feel # Don’t Stop ‘Til You Get Enough # I Just Can’t Stop Loving You # Human Nature # Smooth Criminal # Girlfriend # Man In The Mirror # Beat It # One Day In Your Life # Heal The World # You Are Not Alone # Remember The Time # Thriller Setlist shown in the movie/Sugarfoot’s band rehearsalshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlrneNZyEyM # Wanna Be Startin' Somethin # Off The Wall Medley: Don't Stop Til You Get Enough / Rock With You #Jam # They Don't Care About Us # Stranger in Moscow # Smooth Criminal # The Way You Make Me Feel # You Are Not Alone # J5 Medley: I Want You Back / The Love You Save / I'll Be There # I Just Can't Stop Loving You # Dangerous # Dirty Diana # Beat It # Thriller # Threatened # Earth Song # We Are The World # Heal the World # Black or White # Billie Jean # Will You Be There # Man in the Mirror # Human Nature # State of Shock Setlist Draft for May 22, 2009https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCO3NJLlZCE/Jonathan Moffet's Twitter # Glimpses and Flashes / Light Man Intro # Wanna Be Startin' Somethin #Jam #The Drill # They Don't Care About Us # Stranger in Moscow # MJ Anthology Interlude # Smooth Criminal # The Way You Make Me Feel # Jackson 5 Medley: I Want You Back / The Love You Save / I'll Be There # Off The Wall Medley: Off The Wall / Don't Stop Til you get Enough / Rock With You # I Just Can't Stop Loving You # Dangerous # Dirty Diana (Features Slash/Orianthi) # Beat It #* Cleaning Lady transition # Thriller / Threatened # Earth Song # We Are The World / Heal the World # Black or White (Features Slash/Orianthi) # You Are Not Alone # Billie Jean # Will You Be There (encore) # Man in the Mirror (encore) Official Setlisthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_KfjwuroVlM # Wanna Be Startin' Somethin #Jam #The Drill # They Don't Care About Us # Human Nature or Stranger in Moscow # Smooth Criminal # The Way You Make Me Feel # Jackson 5 Medley: I Want You Back / The Love You Save / I'll Be There # Off The Wall Medley: Don't Stop Til You Get Enough / Rock With You # I Just Can't Stop Loving You # Dangerous # Dirty Diana # Beat It # Thriller # Earth Song # We Are The World / Heal the World # Black or White # You Are Not Alone # Billie Jean # Will You Be There (encore) # Man in the Mirror (encore) Trivia * Gilrfriend, One Day in Your Life and Remember The Time appear in the proposed setlist leaked in May 2009, but were never actually rehearsed. * State of Shock, Butterflies, Speechless, and Off the Wall were cut halfway through the show's development. A few vocal excerpts from Speechless later made it into Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'. * Who Is It and Shake Your Body (Down to the Ground) were rehearsed as interlude segments. ** A background image in the movie implies that State of Shock was rehearsed, despite the idea of Michael performing it being scrapped. This could be interpreted as the song being relegated to an interlude segment, as well. * Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough and Smooth Criminal were the first songs Michael chose for the setlist. * Starting in 2018, Jonathan Moffett, Michael's longtime drummer, began releasing band rehearsals of the songs rehearsed for This Is It on his YouTube channel. As of June 25, 2019, the J5 Medley, I Just Can't Stop Loving You, Dangerous, We Are the World / Heal the World, Black or White, and Will You Be There have not had their rehearsals released. ** If State of Shock was ever rehearsed, its band rehearsal also has yet to be released. * Bad was also rumored to be performed on selected dates and that You Rock My World would occasionally replace The Way You Make Me Feel. However, this has never been confirmed. * Best of Joy, a song from the 2010 posthumous album, Michael, would have been performed on the last night. References Category:Template documentation